


Greasers

by Urundermyskin



Series: Kid gallavich oneshots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating, kid ian, kid mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: Ian and Mickey spend Halloween together





	Greasers

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is 12 and Mickey is 13

"Fuck," Mickey cursed quietly as his shin knocked against the bottom of his window. He had his pillow case in his hand and Ian was waiting on the other side of the window for him to jump down. It was Halloween night, Ian and Mickey's favorite holiday since it meant staying up late watching horror movies together and getting a tooth ache after eating too many pieces of candy to count. But this year Mickey was thirteen years old and Terry thought his youngest son was too old to go trick or treating anymore. With his voice cracking and a few armpit hairs popping up, Terry thought it was better off if his son stayed home bored out of his damn mind and miss out on the holiday he looked forward to the most.    
  
"Be careful," Ian whispers back. His eyes widen as Mickey jumps down and lands with his weight leaning forward. He catches himself by placing a hand on the cold grass and pushing himself back up right. He gives Ian a cocky grin as if to say ‘ _ I told you I could do it’ _ .  And Ian knew he would be able to do it, but it still worried him. He didn't want to see his best friend twist his ankle for another time. The first time it had happened it freaked Ian out. They were at the baseball field, hitting some balls and Mickey was running to catch a pop up when he stepped into a hole and fell down hard. Long story short, Mickey’s ankle swelled up like a balloon and Ian had forced Micke to let him take care of it at his house that night.    
  
Mickey brushes his dirtied hand off on his jeans and walks over to Ian. "Okay, Iggy said he was going to cover for me tonight so I could spend the night at your house again."   
  
Since Terry thought it to be too childish for Mickey to go trick or treating, he had to come up with a whole elaborate plan to get out of the house. The whole thing consisted of Iggy covering for him, Mickey sneaking in and out of his bedroom window and the hardest part of all, he had been nice to his dad all day and kept offering to get him beers in hopes that it would cause him to get drowsy and pass out on the couch. So far everything was going according to plan.    
  
Ian grins happily. He was glad his best friend could spend the night again. It had been close to three months since the last time he could. Mickey seemed to always be busy helping his dad with god knows what and it saddened Ian. Mickey was his only friend for the most part and Ian had missed him deeply. 

 

"Sweet, I went to the video store with Fiona yesterday and got a few movies for us to watch. Jeepers Creepers, Halloween, and Texas chainsaw massacre." Ian was never a huge fan of the films full of blood and guts but Mickey always seemed to find them fascinating to watch. Ian didn't understand where that fascination came from and he would have been slightly worried about it if he didn't know Mickey personally, but he always tried to pretend to enjoy those bloody scenes as much as Mickey did.    
  
Mickey runs a hand through his slicked back hair as they step onto the sidewalk. "You know as much of a pussy as you are for making us dress up as characters from a book, I do look pretty kickass," he admits. Every year since they were little Ian and Mickey had worn matching costumes and every year they switched off on who got to pick what they wore. Last year it was Mickey's turn and he made them dress up as assassins. He even made them both homemade swords that he was extremely proud of. They weren’t the best quality but Mickey had bought fake blood from the party store and splattered it all over the top of the swords. But this year it was Ian's turn and he had found himself extremely interested in The Outsiders. He had read the book over the summer but still was extremely interested in it and made him and Mickey dress up as greasers.    
  
Ian was really really proud of his idea even more so now after seeing Mickey's  hair all greased back and his leather jacket that was slightly too big on him. He had on a tight white shirt that was tucked into ripped jeans. Ian liked it. He liked it a lot. "You do look kick ass," he agrees.    
  
"You on the other hand just look like a grease monkey," he teases, ruffling the younger boy's hair.    
  
Ian scoffs and swats his hand away. "Knock it off, Mick. It took Fiona forever to get these stupid curls to stay down," he pouts.    
  
Mickey gives him a big grin. "I like your curls," he says bluntly.   
  
Ian blushes at the compliment. He didn't understand why he cared so much if Mickey liked the way he looked or not. Every morning before school Ian found himself putting extra care into his outfit and his personal hygiene. Lip would often yell at Ian to ‘ _ hurry the fuck up and stop wasting all the hot water’ _ . Ian used his mint scented shampoo every time and made sure to scrub behind his ears and his crotch. He would tug his shirt over his head and pull his jeans up before rubbing his stick of deodorant over his armpits and taming his hair down the best he possibly could with the unruly curls.    
  
Ian smiles softly and shakes his head, staring down at his beaten up biker boots he had found at some thrift store for ten bucks. "We heading over to the other side of Main Street?"   
  
Mickey shakes his head. "That's chump change compared to what they have a few more blocks down. Heard they hand out dollar bills and king sized candy bars."   
  
  
"Yeah, but Fiona said I couldn't go too far."   
  
Mickey rolls his eyes. Even if his dad knew he had gone out, he wouldn't have cared where he went or how far.  "Don't pussy out on me, Gallagher. It's halloween, our favorite holiday. I even brought us some things to do later," he smirks.   
  
Ian raises a nervous eyebrow. "What? Like video games for later?"   
  
Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. "Not quite." He swings his pillowcase over his shoulder so it was in front of him and reaches into it. He pulls out a bottle of silly string and a carton of eggs.    
  
Ian's eyes widen. "No way, Mickey. You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing either of these things with you."   
  
Mickey laughs and shakes his head as he puts the things back into his pillow case. The older of the two boys was always the one getting the two of them in trouble. Last week during lunch Mickey was the one that started a grade wide food fight after some kid called Ian Frodo and shoved his lunch out of his hands. Ian's pasta splattered all over the bottom of his jeans and shoes and before he could say anything, Mickey was already there sticking up for him. Mickey threw a few insults at the kids before he grabbed his sandwich off of his tray and hurtled it at the kid's face.    
  
Before long everyone in the grade was pelting their food at others until the principal shut the whole thing down and dragged a food stained Mickey to his office. Ian mouthed an I'm sorry to him, but Mickey just shot him a toothy grin. He had a few spaghetti noodles stuck in his hair and a smear of marinara sauce on his cheek, but Ian thought it was cute.    
  
No.    
  
No he didn't think it was cute at all because he wasn't supposed to use that word to describe his best friend who was a boy. That word was supposed to be reserved for the popular girls in their grade that most boys had their eyes on. Ian knew Mickey had his eyes on a few of them because he was constantly talking about them and about how he liked their chests that were finally starting to form thanks to puberty. It made Ian jealous. Every time he mentioned the names of one of the girls Ian could feel the jealousy bubbling up in his chest ready to burst.   
  
"Okay, fine strawberry shortcake. You can stand off to the side while I do the dirty work. I was thinking of gettin' Nick Walsh's house and you know you'll wanna get in on that," he says confidently. Nick was the kid who knocked Ian's lunch out of his hands last week.    
  
Ian lets out a sigh of defeat and nods. "Okay, fine, but if we get caught I'm pushing your ass over and sprinting away."   
  
Mickey scoffs. "Yeah, right you would." Truth was Ian wouldn't and he was certain that if Mickey asked him to, he'd take the fall for the both of them.    
  
The two of them walked down the cracked sidewalk. Mickey stood closest to the street and swung his arm across Ian's shoulders which caused the younger boy to lean into his best friend. The two of them walk aways down before Mickey stopped in front of a house. The house was three times the size of theirs and had large white pillars on the porch. A few pumpkins sat on the front porch and skull string lights were hung loosely across the roof.    
  
"Lets try here?" Ian nods in agreement and they make their way up the stone path, passing a group of young girls dressed up as varies princesses. Mickey leads them up the steps and knocks on the door. Ian stands next to him, a couple inches shorter than his friend, and the both of them had their pillow cases in their hands ready to collect the first of their candy.    
  
After a few moments of lady a middle aged woman answers the door and smiles softly.    
  
"Trick or treat," they say in unison.   
  
The woman smiles and grabs the bowl full of king sized candy bars. "And who are you two supposed to be?"   
  
"We're greasers," Ian answers for them.   
  
"Oh, how adorable. You two make the cutest two greasers I've ever seen," she says as she places a kit kat bar in Ian's bag and butterfingers in Mickey's.    
  
"Thanks," Ian tells her as she shuts the door. Mickey immediately scoffs and grabs the candy bar out of his bag.    
  
"We're not cute. We're fuckin' badass lookin'. Could get any lady we wanted tonight," he smirks.   
  
Ian rolls his eyes and holds his kitkat out for Mickey. The two of them switch bars and toss them into their bags. Ian always favorited butterfingers while Mickey loved kit kats so it was an unspoken rule between the two of them that they would switch candy bars whenever they got something the other one wanted.    
  
"She was just being nice. I mean you do look pretty cute with your chubby cheeks and greased back hair." Ian teases and leans over to pinch Mickey's cheek. Mickey groans and swats Ian's hand away.   
  
"Touch me again and I'll shove your dick down your throat," he threatens. Ian and Mickey had been friends for long enough now that Ian knew all of Mickey's threats directed towards him were empty ones. Sure the two of them wrestled sometimes or got into the occasional fist fight, but Ian knew Mickey would never seriously injure him and that made Ian feel special.    
  
There had been numerous times when Mickey's rage had taken over him and he had beaten the holy hell out of kids at school. Most of the times the fights began when the kids picked on ian for his freckles or hair or sometimes when someone was feeling brave they would call Ian and Mickey a couple of fags. Mickey would lose it on them whenever that happened. Especially whenever a homophobic slur was thrown at them because he wasn't gay.    
  
Ian knew Mickey wasn't and neither was he. He was just close to Mickey and liked to be clingy with him. He liked when Mickey slung his arm over his shoulders or when their knees would knock against each others under the tables at lunch. Ian didn't care what the kids at school said about them, but Mickey cared. Ian didn't get why Mickey cared so much about what others thought of them, but Ian didn't like it. He was afraid it would get to Mickey's head and he wouldn't want to be around Ian as much.   
  
The boys go up to the next house and then the next and the next until their pillow cases were stuffed full of candy. Mickey couldn't wait for tonight. He couldn't wait to sit cuddled up on the couch watching horror movies and eating so much candy that his teeth would ache later. As much as he hated to admit it, the thing he was looking forward to the most that night was being able to sit next to Ian. He wanted to wedge into the recliner with Ian while the other Gallagher's claimed the rest of the seats. Mickey wanted his thigh to be pressed against Ian's and his hand to brush the others when they accidentally reached for candy at the same time.   
  
As the boys go house to house their bags slowly fill up more and more with candy until Mickey was worried that the eggs he had brought we're going to break. "Hey, you wanna go to Nick's now?"   
  
Ian sighs. "Mickey... I really don't want to do this."    
  
Mickey grins and grabs the carton from the bottom of his case and sets it on top of the candy. "C'mon it's gonna be fun," he promises. "And I'll take the fall for us if anything happens."   
  
Ian chews his bottom lip as he thinks about it. He did hate Nick Walsh. "Okay, fine. But do you even know where he lives?"   
  
Mickey nods. "He lives in a nice house over here on this side of town. Prick is cooped up in a two story house with a fucking pool in the backyard and a finished basement. Mandy went to his sister's birthday party last year and I went with Iggy to pick her up. It's not that far away. Maybe another block."   
  
Ian nods and held tighter on his bag of candy that threatened to break his back the longer he held it. Mickey smiles over at him and grabs Ian's hand to pull him across the street with him. Ian blushed at the contact and smiled down at their conjoined hands. He knew he was reading too much into it. Mickey was just holding his hand so he could pull him along and be able to keep up. Mickey didn't mean for it to be anymore than that and Ian knew that so that was why he knew he had to get these weird perverted thoughts out of his head before his best friend found out about them. The last thing he wanted was to freak Mickey out and lose him forever.    
  
Ian held Mickey's hand as they crossed the street and stepped onto the next block. A group of older kids seemed to look at their hands and chuckle amongst each other. Ian was glad Mickey didn't see though because he knew Mickey would pick a fight with them. Even if they were at least a foot taller and a few years older. Mickey never backed out of a fight. No matter who his opponent was.    
  
They got up to Nick's house and to their luck, not many kids were on the block. Mickey drops Ian's hand and grabs the carton of eggs from his bag along with the silly string. "Pick your poison," he grins.    
  
Ian sighs and surveys his options before settling with the silly string over the eggs. He shakes the can up and takes the lid off. Though Ian's nerves were threatening to overcome him, he wanted to get back at this asshole. Ian didn't mind so much about the insult and Nick slamming his tray out of his hands. What he did care about was that he had gotten Mickey a weeks worth of lunch detentions so he had to eat by himself. There was a small table off to the side of the cafeteria that was used for lunch detentions and Mickey had sat there lonely all week.    
  
Ian hated it and he used that anger to rile himself up. "This is for being such a prick," he says as he aims the can towards the house and starts spraying it into the trees.    
  
Mickey chuckles and drops his pillow case to open the carton of eggs. "And this is for fucking with my best friend," he says. Mickey grabs an egg out of the carton and hurdles it at the house so that it splattered on the bricks. Both Ian and Mickey giggle quietly as they crouch behind the bushes and pelt eggs and silly string towards the poor house. They stay like that for five minutes until finally the lights switch on outside.    
  
"Shit," Mickey mumbles as he quickly stands up.    
  
"Who the fuck is out there?" A voice yells from the porch.    
  
"Come on!" Mickey whispers harshly. He tosses the empty carton onto the ground and grabs his pillow case of candy with one hand and Ian with the other. He drags him up from his crouching position and the two of them take off sprinting hand in hand down the street. The two of them take off giggling and running down the streets. They probably could have stopped a long time back but they keep running until they reach Ian's house.    
  
They run inside the fence and drop down onto the grass, panting softly. Mickey laughs and looks over at Ian. "Told you it would be fun."   
  
Ian smiles over at Mickey. The older boy had a strand of loose hair that was now hanging down onto his forehead. So Ian reached over and pushed it back into the mess of hair gel. "Yeah, you were right. Just glad his dad didn't get his fucking pistol or something."   
  
Mickey smiles and sits up on the grass and slowly pushes himself onto his feet. "Okay, but now it's time to get down to business," he says, patting his pillow case of candy.    
  
Ian laughs. "You better not get a stomach ache like last year," he says, pushing himself to his feet. "Cause if you do I'm not going to help you. All I'll say is I told you so."   
  
Mickey laughs and shakes his head as he leads them up the steps and into the Gallagher house. Inside all the Gallagher's were piled onto the couch and floor. Steve was sitting with Fiona in his lap on the edge of the couch. He was some guy that Fiona had met at some bar. Mickey didn't know too much about him, but Ian seemed to like him do that meant Mickey didn't have a problem with him.    
  
Kev and V were right next to them, drinking beer and laughing.  Carl was on the floor still dressed up as a zombie with fake blood splattered all over his shirt. He was arguing over who's candy was who's with Debbie who was dressed up as some sort of fairy with her big fabric wings nearly knocking everything over as she turned around to pull on Carl's hair.    
  
Lip sat casually on the couch with his feet kicked up on the table. He had a bottle of coke pressed to his lips and hadn't dressed up this year, deciding that he was too old to do it now that he was thirteen, the same age as Mickey.    
  
Fiona smiles when she sees the boys walk in. "Hey, you two get a lot of candy this year?"   
  
Ian grins and nods. He climbs onto the recliner since it was still unclaimed and sets the pillowcase of candy on his lap. Mickey then wedges himself next to Ian and held his own candy on his lap. The chair was small with the both of them on it, so their sides were pressed together.    
  
Mickey immediately reaches into his bag and pulls out a banana flavored laffy taffy. He peels off the wrapper and sticks the whole thing in his mouth.    
  
"You wanna hand over all your KitKats?" Mickey asks. His warm breath fanned over Ian and he could smell the scent of banana as he spoke.    
  
Ian nods. "Just as long as you give me your butterfingers," he says, poking Mickey in the ribs. Mickey squirms a bit and laughs.    
  
"Okay, Okay," he says.    
  
For the next several minutes the boys were digging their hands around in their pillow cases until they came up with all the kit kats and butter fingers that they had and scattered them on their laps. "We really did good this year," Mickey points out. He reaches over and snags a kit kat from Ian's lap and tears the wrapper off.    
  
Ian nods. "Lot better than last year. Remember, Mrs. jones chased you away from her house with her gun cause she caught you smashing her pumpkins. You screamed like a little bitch and dropped your candy!" Ian laughs.    
  
Mickey rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of this kit kat. "You were running too!"   
  
"Yeah, but I didn't scream like you did."   
  
After that, Lip told them to shut up and watch the movie, so that was what they did. The first Halloween was on and it did kind of freak Ian out. He ended up slouching down in the candy filled chair and pressing his face against Mickey's lap every time something scared him too much to watch. Mickey just laughed.    
  
The movie stretched on until midnight but by then both the boys had fallen asleep. Ian has his head rested on Mickey's shoulder and Mickey's head was leaning on top of Ian's. Fiona smiles softly at the sight before gently shaking Ian's shoulder.    
  
"Hey," she whispers. Ian slowly opens his eyes and rubs them. "Why don't you two head up to bed? Carl and Debbie are already asleep."   
  
Ian nods and glances over at Mickey. "Mickey... Mick." He jiggles his shoulder until Mickey's head finally pops up and he looks over at Ian with blurry eyes.    
  
"Hm?"   
  
Ian smiles. Mickey had a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his lips and Ian wanted to reach over and wipe it away. "Let's head up stairs to my room," he tells him.    
  
Mickey nods and stretches out on the couch, a few pieces of candy falling to the ground as he did. Ian stands up and scoops their candies into their pillow cases.    
  
Soon both the boys grab their pillow cases and drag them up the stairs and to Ian's room. Mickey sets his on the ground and lets out a loud yawn. "I'm exhausted," he exclaims. He sheds the leather jacket and tosses it to the ground before untying his boots.    
  
"Me too. Gotta make sure we rest a lot tonight though. Have to have enough energy to binge eat our candy tomorrow," Ian laughs. He takes off his own clothes before he gets down to his t shirt and boxers, Mickey doing the same.    
  
Both of the boys climb into the bed. Mickey went in first so that his back was pressed against the wall and Ian lays down in front of him. Even though they were still quite small, the bed was barely enough space for the two of them. Their noses were only a few inches apart and Ian was tempted to just lean out and press their lips together. "You have fun tonight?" Mickey asks him.    
  
Ian nods. "I always do," he smiles softly. He reaches a hand out and rubs a spot on Mickey's cheek were some chocolate was smudged. "Had candy on your face," he explains.    
  
Mickey felt the tip of his ears redden as he nods, eyes flickering down to Ian's lips as he talked. "Thanks..." he mumbles. He slowly looks back up into Ian's eyes and the freckles boy smiles at him.    
  
"Goodnight, Mick," he whispers, closing his eyes.    
  
"Night, Ian," he says back. Mickey closes his eyes, though his heart was still racing in his chest. He could feel Ian's hot breath on his cheek and the way the bed dipped and creaked when Ian slide just the slightest bit closer to him.    
  
He waited for a few minutes until Ian's breathing calmed down and he knew he was asleep before reaching his hand out. He gently cups the side of Ian's face and strokes his cheek for a moment. Mickey smiles tiredly. Ian's lashes twitched and Mickey flinched, afraid Ian  would wake up.    
  
He gently pulls his hand away from his face, but instead places it on top of Ian's hand instead. "Best holiday in a long time," he whispers to himself. Before Mickey closes his eyes again, he slowly leans in and places a quick peck to the corner of Ian's lips. Mickey jerks his head back quickly, surprised by his own actions.    
  
He stares with wide eyes at Ian, waiting for him to wake up. But he doesn't. The moment passes and Mickey feels his heart rate slowly returning to somewhat normal. He smiles shyly before closing his eyes again.    
  
Best holiday in a long time.


End file.
